


Help.

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attack, kinda angst, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: This is mainly dialogue based. Like there is only dialogue. Its super short and it sucks.





	Help.

**_No. no. no. no No. NO. NO NO NO NO NO NO NO_ **

Virgil? Are you in here? Patton is getting worried, you haven’t come out in a few days.

**_Get out._ **

Virge, whats wrong?

_**Leave me alone, im fine.** _

Clearly not, your voice is echoing. Are you in a panic attack?

_**JUST GO AWAY I DON’T WANT YOU IN HERE** _

I’m not leaving until you calm down. Now are you going to let me in or do I have to force my way in?

**_Help._ **

I’m here. Don’t worry I’ve got you.

**_Thanks Ro._ **

No problem, my emo nightmare.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i was serious when i said super short, its only 100 words. super short. im sorry


End file.
